Before I Fall
by Stealthy Tiger
Summary: Should Sonny finally give in to Chad's charm or should she keep herself from falling for him? Based on Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me." ONE-SHOT


**Hello you wonderful people of Fan Fiction! This story is based on Demi Lovato's song "Catch Me." I hope you enjoy it. Please review I love hearing from you.**

**-A.**

"Chad, why are you following me again?" I asked looking over at him, for the millionth time trying to get him to leave so I could get some work done.

"How do you know you are not the one following me?" he asked trying to turn in around on me._ Is he serious?_

"Chad we're on my set. You would have no business being her alone, so you are following me."

He pondered that thought for a second, "Right. Well anyway you still haven't given me an answer about lunch."

Lunch right the three named jerkthrob asked if I wanted to go to grab some pizza. Truth is I am dying to go, the two of us alone together at what might be considered a date, but I've see the broken hearts that fall in his wake and I do not want to be a part of that. I already like him way more than I should, way more then he likes me and that is dangerous. I do not want to be another one of 'those girls' it would be too painful to think about when he left. So I had to say, "No Chad I'm busy today. I have a bunch of work that needs to get done before the show tomorrow."

He looked disappointed. I didn't know why because he could have any girl he wants so why would he waste his time on me. "How about tomorrow?" he asked in one last attempt to get me to let go.

Holding my ground I replied, "Tomorrow is the show. I will be even busier then I am today. So, no."

"Fine," he said walking away.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

He didn't finish with 'Are we good?' and just walked away around the corner, hands in his pockets, staring at ground. _I guess we aren't good._ It's so unlike him. _Could he really have been looking forward to going to lunch with me? Don't even consider it Sonny he doesn't like you it's a game. _Despite my desire to find him wherever he was and accept his invitation, I knew I wouldn't so I got back to work.

Hours later, I began to get hungry, so I went to my dressing room to get the packed lunch I brought, when I saw Chad once again coming toward me. He reached me just as I reached my dressing room door. "What are you doing here again?" I asked curious trying to catch myself from falling farther for him. I was already in to deep.

He pulled a pizza box from behind his back, "We are having lunch whether you like it or not. You need to eat."

Despite my reservations, I didn't argue and opened my door to let him in. I was hungry and there are only so many peanut butter sandwiches a person can eat. We sat on the couch eating pizza and talking about everything and nothing. I enjoyed it, being with him always brightens my day even when I am fighting against my growing feelings for him. When I finally noticed the time on the clock, I was sad to see that it was already time to get back to work if I expected to get home at a reasonable hour.

"Well thanks for the pizza Chad but…" I started before he put his finger to my lips to silence me. My heart started to race and I couldn't breathe looking into his eyes having him so near was intoxicating and making it hard to think. _What is he doing? Could he…no it's not possible. _I couldn't keep from hoping for a kiss despite my brain screaming to stop.

He said leaning in farther, "Sonny I know that I can be conceited and somewhat of a jerk sometimes…"

I started laughing momentarily broken from his spell, "Sometimes?"

"You're not helping," he said before continuing, "…but I don't know why you are pushing me away. We have had some good times, and I miss you when you're not around."

We stared into each others eyes for who knows how long. I wanted desperately to know what was going through his mind. _He is hard to figure out and even harder to resist._ We were pulled out of our trance by Tawni slamming the door open making us jump in the air. I blushed unable to control myself and for some reason it looked like he did too.

"Sonny…Oh what are you doing here pooper?" she said noticing Chad for the first time.

Not acknowledging her remark, he got up and said before leaving, "See you for lunch tomorrow Sonny."

"Chad I didn't… Oh never mind," I said giving up it was useless to talk when he wasn't even here anymore so I settled for, "What's up Tawni?"

"Well the costume for the sunflower sketch is ruined so we have to go talk to the costume people right now," she said pulling me up from the couch by the arm.

The next day was much the same, too much to do and too little time to do it in, so I did not even realize that it was time for lunch when Chad walked onto the set. He came up behind me saying, "Hello Sonny ready for lunch?"

I turned around and looked at his too perfect face before saying, "As I told you yesterday Chad, I'm really busy. I can't go out today for lunch."

I started to walk away when he said, "'Well as I said yesterday' you need to eat so luckily I brought you some homemade chicken soup."

I stopped surprised by his thoughtfulness. It was one thing to bring pizza, but something homemade took more time and effort. "Really soup?" I asked happily.

"Yeah I know it's your favorite," he said with a shy smile.

"Okay lets go to the prop house," I said leading the way.

We sat down at the table as he pulled out two containers of soup from the bag he had brought. "Wow Chad it's really good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well technically I didn't make it my mom did, but I did help," he said smiling. _Maybe I was wrong about him maybe he does deserve a chance. _I thought about him long after he left to return to his set, vacillating between giving him a chance and holding my ground, never coming up with a clear answer about what I should do.

Later that day, I was hopelessly searching through the many props at the top of the slide._ Who knew finding a prop in a prop house could be so difficult? The name implies it would be easy, right there in front of you_. I found what I was looking for, a sunflower mask, only to slip over the side of the platform when my foot caught a rubber chicken. In the few seconds on my way to the ground, I though about the irony of funny causing pain, then I slipped to thoughts of Chad. I wished he was there to save me as I prepared for my body to reach the hard unrelenting cement only to feel myself fall into something warm and soft instead.

I opened my eyes and saw I had fallen into Chad's arms. "Chad, how did you get here so fast?" I asked stunned.

"I was coming to see you and got here right on time. I was so afraid I was not going to reach you. Are you okay, Sonny?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm better then okay," I said and leaned in from where I was, still in his arms, kissing him on the lips as I have wanted to since I met him.

He looked surprised but happy and a little smug when I pulled away. I looked into his eyes and said, "If this is love please don't break me. I'm giving up so just catch me."


End file.
